Conceptual Manipulation
Summary Conceptual Manipulation or Idea Manipulation is the ability to freely manipulate, alter, create, or even destroy Concepts. A Concept is an ideal/definition for concrete and abstract (I.E The Concept of Time, The Concept of Gravity, ETC.). Some users of Conceptual Manipulation can't use this in combat while others have extreme mastery of this ability to the degree where it's hard to counter Every Concept is assiocated with an "object" and thus altering a concept will change every "object" of whatever concept it falls under. Which also effects reality on the very fundamental level Variations *'Concept Creation: '''This is the ability to create entire concepts. This ability can be used to create entirely new concepts or restore destroyed ones, users of this variation can essentially create fundamental rules of which reality itself will abide by. With such power one can change reality to match this new concept and what it entails *'Concept Control: This variation of Conceptual Manipulation allows it's users to manipulate or alter existing concepts to change them as desired. Some ways this can be used is such as adding objects that fall under this concept that didn't originally, remove objects that originally fell under said concept or even something as irrational as altering the concept to destroy objects that fall under said concept *'''Conceptual Destruction: This is the ability to completely destroy a concept or remove it from reality as if it was never there. This verison of Conceptual Manipulation essentially causes the destruction of all objects that fall under this concept in addition to changing reality to not abide by this fundamental rule. When a concept is destroyed it cannot be restored without Concept Creation and objects who fell under said concept will be destroyed fundamentally even if they possess formiddable Regenerative abilitys and the likes *'Conceptual Attacks:' With this ability users can attack entities on a fundamental level by using a concept or idea. With this ability one can completely obliterate an opponet fundamentally and force the rules of said concept onto said opponet *'''Abstraction: '''This variation of Conceptual Manipulation is the ability to take the form of an abstract ideal or concept. This variation allows it's user to obtain a conceptual-like existence and thus become unkillable by conventional means. Such exmaples include becoming an abstract equation or becoming all the concepts that govern a reality Limitations *May be limited to certain concepts. *All Conceptual Manipulators are bound by the application of the object of the concepts they have been shown to manipulate. A character able to manipulate the concept of light cannot use this conceptual manipulation to increase the potency of their Mind Manipulation, for example. Similarly, concepts that have not shown weaponization of some sort cannot be used offensively. Users *Most Cosmic Entiities (Marvel Comics) *The Endless (DC Comics) *Arceus (Pokemon) *Akuto Sai (Demon King Daimo) *Bernkastel & Lambdadelta (Umineko) *Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) *The Deadric Princes (Elder Scrolls) *Hadou & Gadou Gods (Masdaverse) *The Q Continuum (Star Trek) *"Real-Life" Entities & Magical Queens (AT-2verse) *Most Gift Users (Mondaji-Tachi) Category:Powers & Abilities